The Days
by Your Fellow Conspirator
Summary: Jeanine's much deserved back story.


**_Something I did for fun. Jeanine is my fav character in Divergent, it felt unfair when she didn't get her proper back-story that she so deserved. Remember, no one's all evil, not even your teachers._**

**_*Updated*: This was originally meant to be a one-shot but if I get at least five faves or likes on this chapter then that'll be great! _**

**_P.S. The Days is a song by Avicii, I was inspired by the lyrics and changed a couple of words to fit my story. Xxxx_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Days<em>**

_Under the tree where the grass don't grow_

_We made a promise to never get old_

_I had a chance but you took it from me_

_And you made a promise that you couldn't keep_

* * *

><p>Jeanine was in the field again. Same time, the sunset spilling blinding pools of crimson blood through the leaves of the silhouetted tree in the distance. The same feeling of dread, tiny beads of sweat clouded Jeanine's usually composed forehead and fell in a broken necklace of pearls in the dirt. Jeanine ran.<p>

Her heels pounded the ground like the soft pattering of rain on rooftops, her blue dress fluttered with every aching movement. _Calm down, _she told herself. She tried to think of her studies and her bright prosperous future…the thoughts always involuntarily returned to the place at hand, the secret hideout she once shared.

Jeanine had reached the tree, now. Her breath came out in short uncontrollable puffs. A ring of bare earth surrounded the trunk. Embroidered on the soft skin of bark was their names. _Jeanine and Andrew. _The broken recording tape came back to life within her, unwinding all those painful past memories and broadcasting them live to her present self.

** Some years ago…**

There had been a boy and a silly girl. There had been an argument and an unruly notion. There had also been the presence of love, pulling the two of them apart.

'Jeanine, I think I have fallen in love,' the boy had sighed with a pained smile to his friend.

'With who?!' demanded the girl, wringing her sweaty hands. She had had prepared a gift for him, a kiss. But now the promise of a kiss from him felt sour in her mouth.

'There is a dark feathered raven, I see her everyday leaping from the train and soaring through the air with long outstretched wings. We've never talked before but I want to confess my feelings for her…' muttered Andrew Prior.

'Well?' Jeanine narrowed her eyes.

'Should I tell her?' he asked hopefully.

'Maybe you should look around you before setting your eyes on some Dauntless nobody,' snapped Jeanine, perhaps a tad too coldly.

'Sorry, I never realised that would break our promise to never grow old,' Andrew hung his head, 'oh well, maybe I'll see her again, another lifetime maybe,' he joked with playful eyes.

Jeanine blinked uncomfortably, she had forgotten their oath they had sworn beneath this tree when they first became friends. Only then, the tree had been shorter and so had they.

'How about we both scratch our names here so we can be friends forever?' he suggested.

She thought it had been all over then and there. But she was wrong.

**3 years later…**

'But Andrew I love you!' protested an older, prettier Jeanine, tugging frantically at his arm as if it was the life buoy that could save her from drowning, 'I did this all for you Andy!' she swept her arms over non-existent people, Andrew frowned at the image of a particular sobbing girl came to his mind.

'It was wrong, Jeanine. It was wrong to print that essay on her family even if you loved me. Words can be used to heal, why did you need to use them to cause harm to her mother? They never did you any harm!' he exclaimed, pulling free of her grasp.

'She stole you from me! Look, you're right Andrew, this is none of your fault her mother committed suicide, it's mine…but if we run away beyond the fence forever, we can escape them all!' cried a desperate girl from somewhere inside of Jeanine.

'NO! We are not leaving, I am going to apologise to her immediately and this friendship is to be short-lived, Jeanine I know you. You would never do a thing like this,' murmured he, retreating to the shadows and dissipating into the coming night.

The girl had sat under the glare of the stars and moon and wept. She made a promise to herself to never fall in love again. At some point that night, the tree felt sorry for her and allowed a few of its leaves to drift down to her. In all her angst, the girl ripped them up.

* * *

><p><strong>Q and A<strong>

**Q: Have any of you ever had a crush a forbidden crush on someone and who? (:p don't have answer if too personal) **

**A: I became fascinated with one of my teachers when I was in primary school...**


End file.
